The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a mode switching or conversion device for installation in the housing of an electrical switch or other appropriate component or piece of equipment and for selective switching between predetermined operative modes of the electrical switch.
To increase mass production and to simplify stock inventories it is desirable to build multi-mode electrical switches which assume different operative modes or states for performing multiple functions. In such multi-mode electrical switches it is desirable to limit its multiple functions to preselected functions of operative modes or states and the inventive mode switching or conversion device is intended to permit switching between such preselected operative modes or states and thus between preselected functions of the electrical switch.